


How to Ask Your Crush Out, a Accidental Guide by Choi Yeonjun (do not try this at home)

by IvoryLynx



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, Fluff, Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Kang Taehyun Being A Little Shit, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Choi Yeonjun, One Shot, Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), im sorry hueningkai i didn't know how to fit you in there, the houses never really come up though, the taegyu visible only if you squint, they won't let yeonjun breathe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLynx/pseuds/IvoryLynx
Summary: The Yule Ball is just around the corner, and Yeonjun wants to ask Soobin to be his date. All he needs now is a solid game plan, so he enlists Beomgyu and Taehyun to help. Now if his friends would actually be helpful, that'd be great.orBeomgyu and Taehyun won't stop arguing and Yeonjun suffers.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 225





	How to Ask Your Crush Out, a Accidental Guide by Choi Yeonjun (do not try this at home)

**Author's Note:**

> A very short plot bunny, hope they don't seem too ooc

Yeonjun was approaching his two best friends in the library, and he could already pick up some of the conversation.

“....because you’ll be lonely if I go with some random person.” Beomgyu whined. 

“Being alone and being lonely are two different things.” That was Taehyun.

“And you’ll be both if I ditch you for someone else. I don’t need a date, we can be lonely together!” 

“That's not how it works idiot.” 

“Hey! I’m older than you!”

“Not mentally.”

Yeonjun slammed his bag on their table, cutting off the, frankly, ridiculous argument. 

“I need help asking Soobin out to the Yule Ball.”

There was a silence. Then Taehyun’s jaw dropped. Beomgyu looked similarly shocked. He snapped out of it first. 

“You owe me ten galleons!” he crowed, and Taehyun groaned, banging his forehead on the table. Ms Kim, the librarian, gave them a Look. 

Yeonjun stared at them incredulously, “What do you mean ten galleons?” 

Taehyun answered, head still resting on the table, “There was a bet last year on who would confess first.” 

“And I just won! Pay up, Hyunnie!” 

“It didn’t happen yet! There’s still a chance Soobin might beat him to it!”

“Does Soobin _look_ like he’s planning to ask Yeonjun out? He’s too much of a coward for that.”

“I know Soobin better than you do, you don’t know what he’s capable of!”

“But Yeonjun’s already planning it, and the Yule Ball is tomorrow!”

“I don’t want to have this argument with you again.”

“Just accept that you were wrong, Taehyun.”

“Never.”

_Did they really make a bet on Soobin and I?_ He was a bit offended to be talked about like he _wasn’t standing right there._ And so he coughed. Loudly.

“As absolutely _riveting_ as this conversation is, I still need help asking Soobin out.”

Beomgyu’s expression completely changed. He beamed, “You’ve come to the right place, I’m the best at this kind of stuff.” 

Taehyun scoffed, “In another dimension, maybe.”

“Hey-”

“Could you three kindly vacate the library?” Beomgyu's mouth snapped shut. 

“Sorry ma’am.” They chorused, and Yeonjun shot both of them a glare. 

____________________________________

“I still think my idea is better.”

“Beomgyu, I’m pretty sure Soobin doesn’t want a singing teapot interrupting his breakfast.”

“Well I don’t think he’d want a swarm of paper paper airplanes spelling out ‘I love you’ either!”

“It’s romantic! And-”

Yeonjun’s head hit the desk with a thunk. _I don’t know why I ever thought coming to them for advice was a good idea. I just want to ask Soobin out, is that too much to hope for?_

There was a clatter of books hitting the ground. 

“You..want..to..ask me out?” 

_Shit. Did he say that outloud?_ And, also, _why was Soobin here._

Was Ilvermorny currently accepting Hogwarts transfers? Because Yeonjun needed to be at least an ocean away from the absolute _mortification_ he feels now.

“...Yes?” Yeonjun said hesitantly, looking up. He was expecting Soobin’s look of disgust but-

Soobin stood by the doorway of the empty class they were in. And he was _smiling._

“I’d love to go out with you.” 

Yeonjun felt his soul ascend. _There’s no way this is happening._ Then Beomgyu pinched him and the moment ended. 

“You brat! What was that for?”

“You looked like you needed it.” He had the nerve to shrug.

“One day I’m going to actually _strangle_ you-”

Soobin was laughing. Yeonjun felt his words die in his throat. _Is this what heaven sounds like?_ Soobin’s dimples showed when he laughed and Yeonjun wanted to die because _it was so cute._

Taehyun’s voice pierced through his thoughts, “He didn’t technically confess so I don’t need to give you the ten galleons.” 

“But Yeonjun said the words and Soobin heard it! It wasn’t directly to his face but it was a confession!” 

“Don’t be a sore loser, just accept that you celebrated too early!”

“I did _not_ -”

Yeonjun met Soobin’s eyes and nodded towards the door. Soobin’s face lit up in understanding Yeonjun wanted to coo at the expression. _So cute._ He got up, and ignoring the other two's bickering, left the class with Soobin. _His date to the Yule Ball,_ he thought giddily. He must have saved the world in his past life. (Maybe he had)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that mess ahaha


End file.
